10 Drabbles
by LucklessMallory
Summary: 9 of the 10 drabbles I offered on my Y! account, featuring various pairings and prompts from the first 10 to comment. All 9 are yaoi, some feature explicit content, and all are meant to stand alone.
1. Kissing Lesson

So, as you may or may not have read from WW2 Negotiations, I'm taking part in the 10 drabble offer going around Y!Gallery. Basically, you offer ten slots in your journal for friends to claim. If they claim a spot, they offer any pairing and prompt (with few exceptions) and I have to write a drabble for them. I've decided to post each of these 'drabbles' here, because they're turning into something more like oneshots. DX I really don't know how to cut back. Drabbles are supposed to reach 300 words tops, but the first one I wrote (WW2 Negotiations- for ConjuringaDome) reached nearly 3,400. The rest are following suit, but not quite to the same extreme. I've decided to let my first completed drabble stay as it's own story, because it's so very long, and I'm in the process of a possible sequel.

SO! Here is the next drabble I completed!

Prompt/Pairing- **Kissing Lesson, Naruto/Sai**

Written for- **GrandLineGirl**

Warnings- **Mature Concepts  
**

* * *

" Naruto?"

"Yeah?" The blonde answered through a mouthful of ramen, turning his eyes toward his teammate. Sai was looking at him with his usual blank expression, but with the small added furrow between his brows that he'd developed when he was confused or curious.

"I am doing more research on human relationships and interaction. Would you help me?" he asked, his voice as blank and unrevealing as ever. But Naruto had gotten to know his teammate during their time together in the village and on missions, so he could recognize when Sai was honestly curious or confused about something.

"Sure, no problem. Just a sec." Naruto set down his chopsticks and picked up his bowl, tipping his head back as he eagerly drained the broth. Ichiraku's really was the _best_. Instant ramen was good, too, but it still couldn't quite compare to the old man's work!

"So, what do you need? Nick names again, or something else?" Naruto asked, wiping his mouth as he turned back to his teammate.

"No, something new. I read about it in magazines this time." Sai confided blankly.

"Alright! Hit me." Naruto said, turning to his teammate with a friendly smile.

Sai leaned forward and pressed his mouth against Naruto's with limp lips, watching his teammate with a calculative gaze.

Naruto's eyes became wide as saucers and he fell back off his stool with an obnoxiously loud yell of surprise. He landed on his back, cutting off his yell as the air rushed from his lungs from the impact of his fall. The expression on his face was one of sheer mortification and shock.

"What the hell, Sai? What was that for?" Naruto demanded, scuttling backwards across the floor of the restaurant. A few of the other customers looked up from their food and began talking in low voices.

All Naruto needed to hear from them was '_lover's spat'_ before he snatched Sai by the arm and hauled him down the street with jerky strides. Sai seemed to observe Naruto's reaction coolly until the blonde was hauling him away. He didn't resist Naruto's lead, but he did seem puzzled.

"That didn't go as I'd thought it would." Sai commented thoughtfully as he was dragged down the road.

"And just how the hell did you think would happen? You shouldn't kiss other people suddenly like that, dattebayo!" Naruto scolded his teammate in a low, red faced whisper. He took a sudden left and dragged Sai inside an apartment building, and up a tall flight of stairs.

"It was _supposed_ to be an amazing and life changing experience." Sai explained blankly, as if reciting lines from a script as he allowed Naruto to pull him along. "From what I've read, a person's first kiss can affect not only their emotions, but how they view the world. But that's not what happened. It was wet and limp, and tasted like ramen noodles."

"We, of course it wasn't that great!" Naruto exclaimed in dramatic outrage. He stopped on the fourth floor and swung quickly to the left, dragging Sai through a door way and down an expansive hallway. "You took me by surprise! I'm a much better kisser when I'm prepared!"

Sai's brow furrowed minutely as he contemplated that. Naruto finally stopped in front of an apartment door and let go of Sai's arm, digging through his pocket for a pair of keys. He unlocked the door and swung it open with a loud bang. He pushed Sai inside and slammed the door shut behind them.

Sai glanced absently around Naruto's apartment, taking in the minor mess of garbage, stray shuriken, and the tall stack of instant ramen packages beside the fridge. He wordlessly slipped off his shoes when Naruto did, and followed the blonde further inside the apartment.

"Sai," Naruto said seriously, capturing his teammate's attention. "Why did you kiss me?"

"I already told you." Sai replied. "I wanted help researching relationships. Kissing is a part of relationships."

"Then why didn't you kiss Sakura or Ino? Or, hell, any girl!"

"I didn't realize kissing was specific to girls." Sai stated gravely, beginning to look even more befuddled than before.

"Well, it's not, but…" Naruto blanched for a moment, mentally reeling that he would have to explain this at all. "Usually, boys kiss girls, and girls kiss guys. If you wanted a good first kiss, you should have found someone you really liked! And you don't just pounce on them like that! The mood was all wrong, and you obviously didn't know what you were doing."

"So… I did this wrong?" Sai asked. His expression seemed to crumple as Naruto watched, the disappointment clear in his eyes. His shoulders slumped unhappily as he started to turn back toward the door. "I guess I didn't read enough reference material. I thought that kissing you would be a good thing."

"Wait, wait, don't go." Naruto reached out and took Sai's arm, pulling him back from the doorway. "No, that wasn't the way you should have gone about it, but you're not going to learn anything different from books. I don't know what you were reading, but it seriously gave you the wrong impression."

"It was magazines that Sakura and Ino were done with. They had stories about people's first kisses, and how amazing they were. I thought that's how it always is." Sai explained.

"Aw, jeez. No wonder you're mixed up." Naruto smacked his palm against his face, grimacing as he pictured Sai flipping through girly magazines and taking it all way too seriously. Not good.

"Naruto?" Sai asked blankly.

"Yeah?" he replied, still not removing his hand from his face.

"Would you show me?"

"Show you what?"

"How to kiss?"

Naruto's head snapped up and his eyes bulged. He didn't see that coming.

"Why don't you ask the girls? I think Ino would be up for it." Naruto suggested cautiously.

"I want you to help me." Sai explained. "You said I should have kissed someone I really like. I don't like Ino and Sakura as much as I like you."

Naruto frowned at that, touched despite the little voice in the back of his head that was telling him that this could only end badly.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea…" Naruto said unsurely, but sad puppy dog look on Sai's face was starting to make him reconsider. One thing he knew about Sai was that other than his patented fake smile, the man couldn't fake an expression to save his life, outside of select missions. This hope of his was genuine. Whatever he was looking for, he seemed convinced that he would find it in a kiss.

Naruto paused before giving a defeated sigh.

"Just… close your eyes. And if anyone asks, this _never happened._" Naruto mumbled, feeling his cheeks flush. That little voice in his head had gone silent in shock, and another had started up a chorus of _I can't believe I'm doing this, I can't believe I'm doing this, I can't believe I'm doing this…_.

Sai complied immediately, sliding his eyelids shut and holding still. Naruto hesitated for another few seconds before he hesitantly placed a hand on his teammate's shoulder and leaned forward. Sai's face was completely relaxed, unmoving. It was almost peaceful, as if he were taking a nap. Naruto tightened his grip wordlessly and tiled his head as he moved in. He lightly pressed his lips against Sai's.

Sai's face and body were still relaxed, but he seemed to be holding his breath. His lips were completely limp beneath Naruto's, reminding the blonde vaguely of noodles.

"Sai, move your lips against mine." Naruto pulled back a fraction to instruct his teammate in a miserably embarrassed mumble. He took a deep breath before pressing their mouths together again.

Sai finally moved. He shifted so that he was firmly pressing his hands against Naruto's chest as he tried following the blonde's lead. He returned Naruto's pressure steadily, mirroring the movement of Naruto's lips. Starting to get a feel for their connection, Naruto pulled his teammate closer, wrapping his free hand around Sai's ribs.

_Nghh…_ Naruto thought to himself dazedly. _He catches on quick…_.

Naruto didn't know how long he stood there, simply pressing his mouth together with Sai's and running his hands gently along the lines of his teammate's body. He completely lost track of time, space, and reality. Sai's body was burning him wherever they touched, with a painful pleasure that was growing more intense with every second that passed. When Sai pulled away, seeming to feel the sudden need for air, Naruto found himself kissing along his teammate's jaw line without even realizing what he'd started doing, and he felt a shiver tease his spine as he heard an odd noise escape the back of Sai's throat.

Sai took Naruto's face in his hands and pulled their mouths back together urgently, pressing their bodies together on instinct. Naruto nearly groaned as he felt Sai's tongue flick out to trace his lips briefly before pulling back. Naruto chased Sai's tongue with his own, earning a strangled groan of appreciation from the brunette as they tasted each other playfully. But as play steadily grew into passion, Naruto found himself grinding heartily with his friend, pulling their bodies as close together as he could manage. Sai moaned again and gave as much as he got, obviously enjoying the experience he'd only read about so far.

Naruto felt his eyes widen in shock as realization finally dawned on him. He was _making out_ with Sai! This was _so_ much further than just showing him how to kiss. And if the hardness pressing against his hip was what he thought it was, Sai was learning much faster than either of them had anticipated. Naruto jerked his mouth away from Sai's with a slick smacking sound and jolted away, disentangling their limbs and taking several frantic steps back. His breath came out in frantic, shocked pants that vaguely gave him the impression of having just run twenty miles without stopping. Sai watched him with wide eyes and a strangely naïve hunger in his expression.

"That… that was way more than a kiss! That should not have happened, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed in growing panic.

He'd just made out with his teammate.

He'd just made out with his _male_ teammate.

He'd just made out with his male teammate, and now his pants were way too tight.

This could _not _be happening.

"So, your dick isn't small after all." Sai observed stoically, his eyes glued to the bulge in the front of Naruto's pants. "Now I see why kisses are so important. They lead to better things."

Sai started walking toward Naruto, serious purpose and determination in his eyes. Naruto waved his arms frantically around his head and backed up until he hit the wall, but Sai didn't stop advancing.

"L-look, Sai, I shouldn't have let things go that far! We c-can't do _that_, we're both guys, and we're teammates, it's totally wro-" Naruto's shouts were cut off with a loud choking sound as Sai pressed himself fully against Naruto, and buried his face in the blonde's neck. His warm, moist breath caressed Naruto's neck with an intoxicating touch, making him squeeze his eyes shut in an effort not to react. He wanted to do a transportation jutsu, substitution jutsu, or replace himself with a clone, but he just couldn't seem able to concentrate well enough.

"Please, Naruto?" Sai breathed. His voice was as devoid as ever, but there was a nearly tangible emotion in the feel of his body against Naruto's. "I want this with you. I've never felt this before…"

Naruto held still, but he couldn't help the raw panting that tore from his throat. Sai kissed softly along his throat until their lips were pressed together again. He traced the seam of Naruto's lips with the tip of his tongue in a silent question.

With an uncontrollable groan Naruto wrapped his arms fully around his teammate and pulled him closer, giving in to their combined desires.

"The student becomes the master…" Sai murmured against Naruto's lips, in a voice much too stoic to sound like a joke.

"Mmm… dattebayo." Naruto agreed heartily, before crushing their mouths together fiercely.

* * *

So, this one was fun! It was kinda weird for my to try and deviate from the Lee/Gaara pairing. I struggled with Sai for quite a bit, because his own set of emotional issues are so different from Gaara's, but I think I got the hang of him. XD

Review, review, review! Thanks!


	2. Crush

Prompt/Pairing- **Fluff, Gai/Lee**

Written for- **MoofeelerChan**

Warnings- **Many Youth References, Few Adult Concepts, Much Hilarity**

* * *

"Are you kidding? Kiba couldn't stop staring at my breasts if I cut out his eyes. Even Shino gets flustered during training every now and then. They're adolescent boys, how are they _not_ supposed to notice me, even if I am their teacher?" Kurenai ranted, smirking smugly. She sipped her mocha and sat back, looking at the other jonin gathered around her at the table in the coffee shop. Kakashi had his nose buried in his usual Icha Icha book, Gai was making his way through half the muffins in the entire shop, and Anko was splayed across three chairs, making herself comfortable as she attempted to sleep late this morning.

"You think that's bad?" Kakashi shorted, raising a brow over his one visible eye. "Sasuke wasn't asexual like every thought. He was _gay_. AND he stared blatantly at my ass while I was teaching my team stretching methods for before missions."

"Shit, how the hell is he supposed to 'revive his clan' if he's not into chicks?" Kurenai snorted into her coffee, raising a brow in amusement. "Poor bastard."

"This is not a youthful conversation!" Gai exclaimed, dramatic horror coloring his face as he watched his fellow teachers. It had started with an argument about who had the most annoying students, and it had evolved to a conversation about how many of their students had developed 'crushes' or 'less than innocent affection' for them. Gai did _not_ think that it was right to talk about their diligent pupils behind their backs, especially not like this! Gossiping was wrong and shameful and undignified for a capable jonin of Leaf!

"You're just jealous because none of your students have ever been attracted to you." Anko taunted, smirking in his general direction with her eyes still closed sleepily.

"_WHAT?_" Gai exclaimed in shock, eyes wide and he jolted away from Anko's unperturbed form and threw his hands in the air.

"She has a point, Gai." Kakashi mused calmly, still not taking his eye off his porn literature.

"That- that's- not that- that's not the point, rival! I'm sure tons of my students were attracted to the Youthful Power of Konoha's Green Beast, but were far too polite to show it!" Gai defended proudly, scowling at the other occupants of the table.

"Whatever." Kurenai said, rolling her eyes and pushing back from the table. "I've got to go now, or I'm going to be late. My team's waiting for me."

"Yeah, I've gotta get going, too." Anko muttered as she sat up from her chairs and rubbed her sleepy eyes. She was a very energetic woman in general, but not anywhere before at least ten in the morning, and it was around nine now.

"Oh! That's right! Lee and the others are waiting for me at the eastern training field today! If I do not make it there within four minutes after I step out the front door, I will do 350 laps around Konoha as compensation!" Gai resolved with a fist, turning toward the front of the shop. He paused after a step and turned back to Kakashi, the last person at the table. "Do you not have somewhere to be? Aren't your students expecting you?"

"Hn." Kakashi hummed unintelligibly, turning a page in his book.

"Dear, ignorant rival." Gai tsked sadly. "It is moments like these that are most defining in our lives, even if you may not see it now. We should always be enthusiastic, prompt, and youthful in our endeavors! It is not right for you to be late _again_. I am sure that your students have caught on by now that there _is_ no old lady that you help across the street _every time _you come to a training session late."

"Hn? Did you say something?" Kakashi finally raised his face from his porn, looking up at Gai with a blank expression.

Gai turned on his heel toward the door with a scowl. Well played, rival! You are still the essence of 'cool' and 'aloof'!

"That will be all for today. You are dismissed! Run home and get lots of Youthful Rest!" Gai proclaimed to his team, clapping Tenten and Lee on the back. Neji scampered out of reach before his sensei could do the same for him. Lee laughed and received the attention proudly while Tenten winced at the strength behind his patting.

"Neji-kun!" Tenten called, running to catch up with her teammate as he left the training field. "Would you like to go have ramen with me at Ichiraku's?"

Gai smiled after them and turned back to the field. He may have dismissed his students for the day, but he was not as young as he used to be! He needed to work harder to stoke the Flames of Youth!

"Gai-sensei?" Lee asked, stepping forward and putting a hand on his teacher's shoulder before Gai could start running laps again. "How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling as fit and youthful as ever! Why do you ask?" Gai pronounced confidently, grinning at his favorite student.

"Oh, of course you are very youthful! I was just worried that you might have something on your mind. Your techniques and guidance today were as impressive and inspiring as ever! But you were a little distracted at times." Lee explained, smiling warmly at his teacher.

"Distracted?" Gai murmured to himself, thinking back over his day. Now that Lee mentioned it, his mind _had_ often strayed off of training and back to the conversation he'd been having with the other teachers earlier in the day. He'd thought about it a lot, actually, a bit bothered as he realized that there was some truth to their taunts.

"I apologize for not giving my adorable pupil my undivided attention while instructing today! I'll do fifty high kicks as compensation by the end of the night!" Gai resolved to Lee with a grin and a thumbs-up, which his student quickly returned. "I was busy thinking about a conversation I had with my fellow jonin this morning. Something they said was bothering me, but I am perfectly at ease, now!"

"What could they have possibly said to bother you? You are such a confident, successful person!" Lee exclaimed in shock.

"They were discussing past students that have had feelings for them that go further than a sensei-student relationship. They pointed out that none of my students have ever been attracted to me that way. It was a bit of a shock to realize that they were right. But, no need to worry about me! I have made my peace with it!" Gai confided, confident that Lee would keep such personal subjects to himself. If it had been anyone else, Gai wouldn't have said anything. It was always nice to have someone he could talk to about anything.

"That was bothering you?" Lee asked in concern. Somehow, he didn't look convinced that Gai was entirely over it.

"Not anymore! I have spent the day reflecting on it, and I am over my bout of self-pity!"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better…" Lee mumbled, flushing brightly. "I know someone who may have had a crush on you at some point."

Lee looked away, obviously embarrassed as his sensei watched him with wide, shocked eyes. His blush spread nearly up to his hairline.

"Really? And who has felt the Flames of Youth for Konoha's Great Green Beast?" Gai asked enthusiastically, watching his favorite pupil with stars in his eyes. Lee flushed even redder and fidgeted as he answered.

"I d-did. M-me. I h-had a small c-crush on you for a wh-while." Lee stammered. "If the others t-tease you again, you can tell them th-that. I have Sakura-chan, now, but I did like you th-that way."

Gai's jaw dropped, and his eyes widened considerably. Lee had felt a youthful affection for him? He was so touched! And the fact that Lee had confided this in him meant so much for their bond, not only as student and teacher, but also as friends! Surely _this_ was the path that led to the Springtime of Youth!

"Lee!" Gai exclaimed strongly, clapping one hand onto his student's shoulder. "I would never break your confidence by sharing such an adorable confession with anyone else! It means so much to me that you would admit to such a thing, just to drag me out of the Wallows of Self-Pity. Thank you, Lee! Thank you so much!"

"Oh, Gai-sensei!" Lee exclaimed happily, wrapping his arms around his teacher in a mutual hug. Tears streamed down their faces as they both felt the Fiery Passion of Youth consume their souls and bind their friendship even tighter.

Neji and Tenten, who had been silently watching in horror from afar, could have even sworn they could even see a sunset and crashing waves behind their embracing teammates. They promptly swore to never speak about the incident again, and continued to Ichiraku's. They felt too sick to eat ramen, and ordered only tea.

* * *

So, this one was a bit easier, because it featured Lee, and I totally love him. But Gai/Lee? I don't think I'm alone in saying that it's not exactly my ideal pairing. But MoofeelerChan assured me that even just fluff was totally acceptable, so that's what I did. Gai and Lee have lots of student/sensei fluff on a daily basis, so this wasn't so hard. XD

I will award 10 internetz to the people who comment! ;)


	3. Moving Body Parts

Prompt/Pairing- **Moving Body Parts, Kidomaru/SakonUkon**

Written for- **ChosenEntity**

Warnings- **Mature and Suggestive Content**

* * *

Being a subordinate of Orochimaru's was extremely boring.

Aside from the occasional mission, you were constantly left to your own devises, and expected to entertain yourself. Most of the Snake Sanin's pawns chose to spend their exceptional amount of free time training, but you could only do so much punching and kicking before the actions lost its appeal. And the fact that the majority of Orochimaru's hideouts were in the middle of nowhere didn't help matters. There wasn't much to do, and there was nowhere to go.

And there were very few opportunities to take out your sexual frustrations on.

Kidomaru was a cast off experiment of Orochimaru's old experiments. He wasn't even one of the more impressive cast offs. He just happened to have four extra arms, making him look like some sort of human spider. He'd made himself useful over the years, so he hadn't been disposed of, but there was still very little for him to _do_.

Especially when he was horny.

"You look frustrated."

Kidomaru glanced up at the sound of his teammate's voice. Sakon stood just behind him, looking over the scenery of their latest hide out. They were on a large cliff face overlooking the sea, just as the sun was starting to set. Ukon's head was hanging limply over Sakon's back as usual, resting until Sakon needed him.

"I am." Kidomaru answered curtly.

"Hm… I can help you with that." Sakon said, grinning mischievously down at his teammate. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think we're both having the same problem."

Kidomaru raised an eyebrow blankly up at Sakon, not catching the silver haired man's meaning. Sakon licked his lips slowly, and Kidomaru could hear Ukon chuckle manically.

"Ukon and I are just as 'frustrated' as you are, and we're in the mood for a quickie." Sakon explained, crouching down so that he was level with Kidomaru. "Or an all-nighter, if you can handle us."

"Why would I want that?" Kidomaru asked. He tried to keep his voice inflectionless despite the interest that sent his heart jumping excitedly.

"Oh, no reason." Sakon answered. Despite his words, his tone was one of a person who had a juicy secret they were dying to tell. Idly, as if it weren't a big deal, Sakon lifted his hand in front of him so that Kidomaru could see his palm. Kidomaru stared at it blankly for a moment, then his eyes widened in shock, and his cheeks flushed in heavy arousal.

Emerging from the palm of Sakon's hand was none other than Ukon's tongue. The muscle was wet and writhing, as if searching for a lover's skin to salivate over.

"It's not just his tongue that can do that, you know." Sakon commented with a perverted gleam in his eye. "You're not the only one around here with more than two arms, or ten fingers. We've even got two dicks in the equation."

Kidomaru stared at the tongue for a full fifteen seconds before the muscle pulled back into Sakon's hand. He shook himself lightly, and grinned at his teammate.

"I see. Then what's in it for you?"

"We've seen how flexible your arms are." This time it was Ukon that answered, turning his head slightly so that he could address the dark haired man. "And your ass is a work of art."

"My rooms or yours?" Kidomaru asked, allowing himself a grin as he thought of the night ahead. He stood up beside his teammate and started back toward the entrance of their lair.

"Mine." Sakon said with a grin. He slung his arm around his teammate's shoulders as he walked. "I've got everything we'll need."

Kidomaru snorted and rolled his eyes at that. He wrapped three of his arms around Sakon's waist. With a challenging gleam in Sakon's eyes, Ukon extended both his arms out his brother's ribs and around their soon to be lover, so that they were evenly matched.

_This might just work_. Kidomaru thought with a grin, speeding his steps in excitement.

* * *

So, ChosenEntity said that she was fascinated with the idea of Sakon and Ukon's ability to join and have body parts emerge in random places. She asked me to throw the six armed Kidomaru into the mix, and BAM! This was born. Took me for-ever to get done, but I'm mostly satisfied with it.

To Fave is good; to Review is divine. 8D


End file.
